


Musings

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean drinks too much, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Winchesters, M/M, Sam Knows, Seemingly unaware Dean, Tie Kink, guilty cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an affectionate drunk. More affectionate than when he is coherent. Sometimes more than Cas can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a bunch of Destiel one shots in my iPhone notes last year. This is one. I may post more depending. Unbeta'd, nothing fancy, just your average Dean & Castiel daydream. Let me know what you think.

Sam and Castiel couldn't hide their amusement as they practically carried Dean from the bar. Dean had an arm slung over each of them, still singing along with whatever had been playing on the jukebox as they exited. Dean pulled them in for an impromptu group hug and Sam took the opportunity to slip a hand in Dean's jacket pocket to take his keys. As they approached the impala Dean greeted her with a grin, "hey baby let's get outta here."

"Uh Dean, you are not driving, you're not even riding in the front," Sam said as he reached for the rear driver's side door. Dean did not protest, he let his brother lead him into the backseat. As he was lowered into the car, gravity took over and Dean fell into the leather cushion in a rush. Sam whacked his elbow on the car frame as he stepped back, but he was still so amused with Dean's affectionate state that it didn't even phase him. He was relieved that Dean was relaxed, if only temporary. Sam reached to close the door but was stopped by Dean's boot.

"Dude I'm not sitting back here alone."

"Someone has to drive Dean," Sam replied drily.

"I was talking to the angel," Dean huffed as he pulled Cas into the car with him. Instead of scooting over, Dean pushed him across his lap and continued fumbling and manhandling him until he was sitting comfortably on his right. Sam let out a chuckle and closed the door on them both. As he slid into the driver's seat and turned the key, he felt the need to remind Dean that he was still there. He cleared his throat and asked if Dean wanted the radio on. He always assumed Dean's "driver picks the music..." rule only applied to _Dean_ but it didn't really bother him. Dean was the music enthusiast in the family. Sam just wanted some noise to cover any awkward moment Dean's affection may bring.

"Yeah yeah, whatever's in the tape deck, Sammy."

Dean was already distracted, he had taken to absentmindedly playing with Cas' tie throughout the rest of the ride back to the hotel. Cas was talking, Dean was sure of it. He could hear him making light conversation in an attempt to keep the mood comfortable. But Dean didn't need help in that department. He was feeling warm all over from both the alcohol he'd consumed and the heat radiating from the blue eyed man next to him. Cas continued speaking, Sam replying now and then... Dean just kept on playing with the blue material hanging loosely from the angel's neck.

The impala pulled into the gravel parking lot right in front of room 11, their shared space for the evening. Sam climbed from the front seat. Before he closed his door Dean called to him, "you head on in Sammy we're right behind ya." "Dean..." Sam began as Dean's hands flailed and shooed him away to reiterate his point. "We're fine Sam, just go on." Sam sighed and looked to Cas for a signal. Cas just gave him a nod.

As the door closed and his brother was out of sight, Dean turned and sprawled across the entire seat. His legs bending, longer than the seat would allow. He laid back, resting his head on Cas' knee.

"Dean, you're drunk."

"And you are one good looking son of a bitch, you know that Cas?" The hunter regained his loose hold on the other man's tie, tugging lightly as he laughed.

"Dean you're cold and in need of sleep, I think we should go inside." Dean sat up on his elbow and buried his face in Cas' white button shirt. He inhaled slowly and deeply. "Dammit Cas you smell nice too."

Cas knew Dean meant no harm, he was an affectionate drunk. But he knew where this was headed and the proximity of Dean face to his and the feel of the hunter's body against him was a bit much and his body was... _reacting_. "As do you Dean," he hushed, petting Dean's hair, "let's go inside."

They climbed from the car. Castiel made sure to lock her up for the night. Dean, feeling more confident on his feet, took the angel by the hand and lead the way. They entered the dark hotel room to find Sam already passed out on his chosen mattress, the drinks and the late hour had suddenly caught up with him. Dean pulled Cas towards the other bed and pushed off his coat. He took off his own next, as well as both men's shoes. Then his attention returned _that tie._ He tugged playfully on it, humming to himself. He hooked a finger over the knot and loosened the fabric, pulling it off the angel. Instead of dropping it to the floor he slipped the loop over his own head and let it hang loosely around his neck. Then he began removing outer layers of clothing, whatever he deemed unnecessary for sleeping in.

"I could have managed that on my own," Cas said matter-of-factly. Dean waved off the remark. He pulled back the blanket and pushed Cas under the covers, settling in next to him. With his back toward the angel, he reached around himself and grabbed both of Cas' hands. Pulling firmly he wrapped himself in Cas' arms tightly. "Watch over me Cas," he said as he hummed himself to sleep. Then he was lost to unconsciousness.

Cas did not move for sometime. He hugged Dean closely and cursed to himself for Dean's love of being the little spoon while inebriated and sleepy. Cas carried guilt within him after nights like these. Nights Dean never remembers. The cuddles he would outright deny if Cas ever decided to bring them up. There was a time or two that Cas was graced with a warm, wet kiss before exhaustion stole Dean from him. The hunter's lips were always gentle and appreciative. Cas never knew what to do when Dean kissed him. Not wanting to take advantage of his friend, but not wanting to reject him either, he let Dean explore his mouth lazily.

Late one night Dean's alcohol content was matched by his frustration from getting bested by a monster. That was the night things went even further. Cas was trying to get comfortable after Dean passed out. As he slid his body behind Dean's, he heard the other man moan his name. Castiel would have had the self control not to react. But frustrated, groggy Dean had other plans. He reached his arm back and pulled Cas flush against him. Then he let his hand guide Cas to touch him in ways that made the angel's face flush. Cas should have stopped and left Dean to his own devices. He _should_ have. He didn't. He mapped out the hunter's body that night, filing away the feeling of his tight muscles and smooth skin. He was pretty sure he could name the quantity and location of every hair and freckle on that man's body. When Cas allows his mind to wander, he can still hear the growl in Dean's voice as he encouraged his every move.

That was months ago but Cas carried that guilt with him. And here they were again, caught in an embrace that Dean would never take part in consciously. Castiel required no self restraint though, as he could've laid this way forever. He didn't require anything more, except for the gentle strokes he placed down the back of Dean's neck or Dean's scent as he pressed his face against his short hair. Cas laid with him and watched over him for most of the night.

Dean awoke the next morning to Sam dropping his boots next to him on the bed. "We gotta go man, I got a call from a hunter about 30 miles south of here. He's in over his head with a vamp nest and asked us to help out." The men packed their duffles and as they left, Sam gave the room a once over to make sure nothing was left behind. He'd already checked out so they headed straight for the impala. Cas was leaning against Dean's car patiently.

"You didn't have to stay out here all night, Cas," Sam acknowledged, "you didn't.. Did you?"

"No, I was occupied elsewhere. Thank you for your concern, Sam." Sam eyed him knowingly, ducking his head as he climbed in the passenger seat.

Avoiding eye contact with Dean, Cas reached for the rear driver's side handle. As he did, he felt a feather light stroke down the back of his neck. Cas was seemingly frozen in place as his tie was slipped over his head from behind. "Damn Cas you smell nice," Dean whispered into his ear. Cas turned in time to catch a quick wink as Dean triumphantly took the driver's seat and gripped the wheel. "Ahh I missed you baby."

Cas hopped in the back waving off any flustered feelings. With this slightest confirmation of Dean's conscious choice, Cas felt guilt free and content for the first time in awhile.

Dean dropped the windows and cranked the radio as Sam handed him a coffee cup. He smiled widely as Sam looked on with a grin, "we got work to do." He turned the engine over, glancing at the angel in the rearview mirror. Cas was adjusting his tie, a lopsided smile graced his face, seemingly lost in happy thought.

_Good looking sonuvabitch_. Dean thought, smirking to himself. He began to sing along loudly with the radio. Sam and Castiel couldn't hide their amusement, in fact they didn't even try.


End file.
